Couples that should and shouldn't have been
(Shouldn't) Crowfeather x Nightcloud I glanced at my lovely kit, Breezekit, and smiled happily. I had Crowfeather as my mate, a beautiful kit, although my other two kits died. Crowfeather loved some RiverClan cat named Feathertail, wh ' ' o was way to old for him, for he was only an apprentice. Then he ran away with a medicine ''cat named Leafpool, and I get the last of him. "Hi Nightcloud, Breezekit." Crowfeather said flatly, bringing a huge rabbit in here. I licked my muzzle, tasting the rabbit already. "You know, I've been thinking." Crowfeather began. ''He wants to become a full, complete mate with me! He actually loves me! ''I thought in my head. "So have I. Let's say what we want to say at the same time." I mewed thoughtfully. "Ok. Three, two, one. Go." He said quickly. "We should break up." He said, while I said, "We should improve our relationship." We gaped at each other, taken back by what we said. "I don't want to break up!" I snarled, waking up Breezekit. '"I don't want to be with you!" He growled. "Fine!" I replied angrily. "Breezekit is not my son." He said coldly before padding away. "What?" Breezekit mumbled. "Shh little kit. Your my warrior forever and always." I murmured quietly in his ear, until he fell asleep drowsily. His tail fell, while mine was curled around him. "You are a heartless queen." Crowfeather bit my ear, blood trickling down my face. At least I didn't break the warrior code. I said silently in my head, cleaning up the wound. ' (Shouldn't) Ashfur x Scourge *Request by FireClan* '''I opened my eyes, staring into icy blue eyes. I shuddered, knowing I would never get used to his icy eyes. "Hello." He mewed, his icy voice the same as his eyes. "H-hi?" I replied, trying to act happy of being with a tom even though I was one myself, but knowing that I truly loved Squirrelflight. ''At least I sort of have a mate. ''I thought in my mind. "So are we going to have kits?" He asked, his eery voice trapped in my mind.' Scourge.jpg ''Kits, kits, KITS!? How is that physically possible!? ''I screeched in my mind. "How is that possible?" I asked calmly, trying not to rake our his throat for asking such a thing. "Well, you know. We, do that thing that she-cats and males do." He circled the air with his dog claw. I swear one day, I am going to die for that going through neck. "Uh, how do you suppose we do that? Who'd have the kits?" I asked. ''Please don't say me. ''I prayed. "You of course!" He said, as if I knew that was the answer. "God. I hate you Scourge. We're both toms how can we be mates?! We can't have kits! I'm leaving." I stormed off, and I felt something in the back of my neck. Claws digged in, and I felt a soft body on mine. My heart fell down to my paws as I realized my life was over. A tuft of black fur was left, while he dragged me to the river. Hollyleaf didn't kill me. Scourge did. (Not true and I will take suggestions)